ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Chisum
Carl Chisum is a character in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint. Carl thought he was fighting the good fight by working for Skell Tech, he now realizes that Sentinel Corp. is evil. He was tortured for information he didn't have. Cart wants to survive and take action against Sentinel, but prefers to do it from a safe distance. Biography Born in Minnesota, a genius computer freak, Carl spent his 14th birthday in a jail cell for breaking into the FBI computer network just to prove he could do it. His parents took him out of the country for a more controlled education in Berlin, and though he continued hacking, he was never caught again. Using the hacker pseudonym 'SnakePie', he is infamous for having rooted out several immoral banking practices and leaking information to the public. When hackers with whom he was working were caught funneling drug money and stealing recovered explosives from a foundation specializing in de-mining civil war zones, Carl escaped. He was more cautious than his fellow hackers and due to his well-honed survival instincts, but these events made him realize that he was on the wrong side of things. He then decided to to work for NGOs, helping them protect their networks and donors. Professional Career Cart Chisum made a small fortune, almost by accident, through protecting blockchain networks, validating and authenticating NPO donors, and signaling suspect criminal donors to authorities. His software was so good at detecting money laundering practices that it was purchased by several government agencies, who agreed to pay a fee based on success rate. with enough money o be able to work pro bono for NG0s, Cart became something of a white knight, ditching the pseudonym 'SnakePie' and instead going by 'CCberus', an alias other hackers grew to fear. Jace Skell recruited Carl in person and had to work hard to convince him to come to Auroa. He promised to allow him to continue his NGO work, and convinced him that he needed help protecting the tech that would cure poverty and alleviate sickness for third world nations. Cart Chisum, idealist by heart, bought it, and has been working hard to protect Skell's secrets since, creating a firewall capable of reprogramming itself constantly. He hadn't quite finished his latest masterpiece, his Melting Wall, when he was taken by Ilsa Herzog, who suspected him of working with Skell to retake control of his drone Als. Reputation An amazing security specialist who was once a hacker. He builds Al and Blockchain software that runs protection algorithms. He is clever, cautious, slightly paranoid, and a born survivor. Relationships As Carl Chisum, he knows all the bigshots at Skell Tech. As 'SnakePie', he knows some of the greatest hackers in the world: a money laundering criminal organization put a contract on his head, but since he retired, no such contracts are known to be active (coincidentally, the group that wanted him dead was overtaken by a rival group). As 'CCberus', he is feared by the hacking and corporate espionage communities. Breakpoint Missions *Under Herzog's Control *Show Me The Way *A Man of Confidence *Mountain Siege *A Great Escape Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Characters Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Characters Category:American